


Changer de peau

by Ambrena



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash February, Ladies Bingo, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du yuri (léger) entre ces demoiselles ! Les deux femmes ont grandi ensemble et on partagé bien des moments. Charlotte est une fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et voilà, qu'un jour, elle embarque Tiana dans un nouveau jeu. Les demoiselles vont devoir se déguiser en hommes pour aller dans les lieux de la Nouvelle-Orléans interdits aux « filles comme il faut ». Pas forcément des lieux « glauques » mais par exemple les quartiers Noirs où une fille comme Charlotte n'a pas le droit d'aller vu son statut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changer de peau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So Yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=So+Yuyu).



> Fic écrite en pinch-hitting pour la neuvième session de la communauté Obscur Echange.
> 
> Ecrit aussi pour Ladies Bingo, pour la case "Minorities / Characters of Colour / Women in Canon".
> 
> Tout appartient aux studios Disney.

Tiana observait son amie essayer diverses tenues en se laissant emporter par les souvenirs. L’un d’entre eux, surtout, se détachait de tout le reste – parce qu’il avait marqué des changements significatifs dans leur relation, parce qu’il ne ressemblait à aucun autre, et aussi, peut-être, parce que Charlotte n’y portait pas de robes. Non pas qu’elle y soit nue (encore que…) ; mais la vision de la soie qui crissait sur la peau blanche la renvoyait à cette aventure de leur jeunesse, inconsidérée et troublante. Elle se balança un peu sur place, bercée par le babillage incessant de Lottie, et se rappela... 

Oh, elles étaient plus jeunes, alors ! Plus jeunes et plus heureuses, du moins en ce qui concernait Tiana. Son Da était encore en vie, et même si leurs dettes restaient loin d'être épongées, ils vivaient tous ensemble dans un bonheur très simple. Sa Ma allait régulièrement confectionner des robes, notamment pour ses meilleurs clients, les La Bouff. De compagne de jeux d'enfance, Charlotte s'était métamorphosée en meilleure amie.

Une amitié passionnée et tumultueuse. C’était souvent Charlotte qui l’entraînait, qui la persuadait avec d’adorables moues boudeuses ou des élans irréfléchis. Bien évidemment, Tiana savait garder la tête froide en toute situation, et ne cédait pas toujours ; mais parfois, Lottie tenait tellement à un projet qu’elle était capable d’en parler pendant des jours et des jours.

C’était l’une de ces idées qu’elle avait eu bille en tête qui l’avait conduite à ne pas porter de robes – mais à la place, un pantalon et une chemise, empruntées au père de Tiana. Dans l’esprit de la jeune fille, les deux images se superposèrent un temps – l’élégante demoiselle en train d’essayer une nouvelle robe, rose, celle-ci ; le jouvenceau aux membres déliés et au sourire canaille.

Submergée par l’émotion, elle ferma les yeux. 

*

C’était la semaine du carnaval. Un temps de répit avant les sévérités austères du carême. Une période où tout se mélangeait, où les costumes se mêlaient aux maquillages pour faire surgir des rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans de nouvelles créatures. Certaines inhumaines et sublimes, d’autres grotesques voire obscènes, mais toujours incongrues. 

Pour les filles de bonne famille comme Charlotte, c’était le moment de tenter de nouvelles robes, grandioses, certes, mais assez sages. Tiana, moins bien née sans pour autant être une pauvresse, pouvait se déguiser elle aussi. Dans aucun des deux cas, cependant, l’on ne verserait dans les débordements dans lesquels tomberaient certaines femmes de la ville. 

Seulement, Lottie aurait bien aimé. Pas se promener presque nue ou le visage totalement fardé, non ; mais se travestir en homme, le temps de la fête, et en profiter pour s’éclipser dans des rues inconnues d’elle. 

Le proverbe disait vrai : le cochon sait bien à quel bois il va se frotter ! Jamais le père de Charlotte n’aurait accepté une chose pareille, mais avec Tiana, évidemment, son amie tenterait sa chance. Et mettait justement toutes lesdites chances de son côté, pour être certaine de gagner. Charlotte savait passer de la fille dégourdie à l’adorable amie suppliante en un clin d’œil.

« S’il te plaîîît, Tiana, implora-t-elle avec cet air qui fonctionnait si bien sur son père. Rien qu’une fois ! Après, on retournera à notre petite vie rangée, ce sera juste une parenthèse… »

La serveuse se passa la main sur le visage, un chiffon dans l’autre main, tandis que son amie lui assénait ses arguments l’un après l’autre. En boucle. Cela durait maintenant depuis une bonne demi-journée. 

« Tu connais mieux ces endroits que moi. C’est si mystérieux ! Je voudrais y aller, rien qu’une fois. Je t’en prie.  
-Lorsque t’as quelque chose en tête, c’est pas dans ton pied, s’agaça Tiana.  
-S’il te plaît ! J’ai déjà tout prévu ! Je voudrais tellement voir tout ça… Au moins une fois. »

Elle la prit par le bras et la regarda avec de grands yeux contrits. Très vite, cependant, un torrent de paroles s’échappa de ses lèvres. Des projets échevelés, une espèce de machination presque innocente, mais qui avait un sacré potentiel pour mal tourner.

« Imagine ! Ne pas porter ces stupides jupes, ces robes idiotes !  
-Je croyais que tu adorais les robes », glissa Tiana, l’air de rien.

Lottie fit un geste méprisant et vague.

« On ne m’a pas laissé le choix. Mais moi, j’aimerais bien débarouler en pantalon, ne serait-ce qu’une fois. »

Sa voix avait repris ces accents rauques et rudes qu’elle connaissait parfois. Étonnant comme le timbre de son amie était capable de se montrer tout à tour cajoleur, autoritaire ou même, un peu voyou. 

Tiana était à la fois intriguée et scandalisée.

« C’est des choses de mauvaise fille ! De… (Elle n’osait pas dire le mot. Lottie, si.)  
-De prostituée ? » Elle éclata de rire, soudain joyeuse. « Enfin voyons, Tian’, je parle d’une petite escapade ! Pas d’une fugue en bonne et due forme où on finirait ruinées, à devoir ouvrir les cuisses !  
-Charlotte !! » Maintenant, elle était vraiment outrée.

« Puisque je te dis que ça serait _pas_ ça, nuança patiemment la blonde. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ? Le quartier noir ! On serait tellement libres… J’ai jamais vu ces coins-là – et toi, tu ne veux jamais me les montrer. Là, au moins, on serait tranquilles ! Hein ? Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Les rues dont parlait son amie n’étaient pas à proprement parler des coupe-gorges, mais Tiana se montrait néanmoins pleine de défiance. Ce n’était probablement pas aussi idyllique que la jeune fille riche voulait bien le croire. Elle serait probablement déçue. Contrairement à ce que Lottie voulait bien croire, sa vie n’avait rien d’un roman gothique.

« On descendrait dans les bars noirs, on boirait du tafia, on écouterait du jazz ! Ce serait tellement chouette… Tia, tu m’écoutes ? »

La concernée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Son univers savait se montrer accueillant et chaleureux, certes, mais il possédait également un visage plus sombre, délabré, presque sordide. Auprès d'elle, Charlotte continuait à énumérer son plan, d'une humeur extatique – presque endiablée – sans paraître se soucier des interrogations et des réserves de son amie.

« ...Aussi, nous volerons – enfin, emprunterons – deux des costumes de mon papa ! Il en a tellement qu'il ne verra pas la différence, et puis on les rendra le lendemain.  
-Plutôt du mien. Le style vestimentaire de ton père est trop aisé, il ne passerait pas inaperçu dans les bas-quartiers », rectifia la Noire avant de pester ; elle venait précisément de tomber dans le piège (peut-être inconscient) que Charlotte était en train de tisser : l'investir insidieusement dans cette folle entreprise, même de manière hypothétique, afin d'ensuite provoquer une participation réelle. 

C'était une technique d'enfant gâtée, que sa riche amie utilisait probablement sans s'en apercevoir ; elle n'en demeurait pas moins efficace. On ne comptait plus les fois où de folles entreprises conjointes avaient commencé par une petite concession de la sorte – « si c’est moi qui te fais la courte échelle, tu risques de tomber », par exemple. Parfois, cela ne s’était pas très bien terminé.

Tiana serra les poings, furieuse de s’être fait avoir par une ruse aussi banale. A croire qu’elle retombait en enfance, lorsqu’elle était avec son amie, à voler des goyaves dans le jardin du voisin de Charlotte qui l’avait traitée de ‘sale négresse’. (Lottie pouvait en acheter autant qu’elle voulait, évidemment, mais elle voulait punir l’affreux bonhomme. Et aussi, Tia était bien moins responsable que maintenant. Elle s’était réjouie de la vengeance, avant d’éprouver de terribles remords.)

Une chose restait sûre : en sa compagnie, sa prudence s’amenuisait. Peut-être qu’elle appuyait sur certains mécanismes de sa pensée, des structures qui l’empêchaient ensuite de réfléchir correctement. Un mélange de précipitation, d’enthousiasme et de sourde persuasion.

« C’est la fête partout ! Même si nos papas nous démasquent, on se fera pas tant disputer que ça… »

En effet. Si l’on y réfléchissait bien, était-ce si dangereux que Tiana le croyait ? Certes, se déguiser en garçons pour descendre en ville, ce n’était pas très moral ; mais l’était-ce d’obliger les jeunes filles comme elles à toujours rester à la maison ou sous le regard de leurs parents, sages et bien mises ? N’était-ce pas la société qui se montrait injuste ? La seule occasion de s’amuser, c’étaient les bals, insupportablement normés… 

Le jour tombait déjà. Elle jeta un regard aux gamins armés de banjos ou de saxophones qui se pourchassaient en riant dans les rues poussiéreuses. Ce n’étaient pas des gamines ; ce ne serait jamais des gamines. N’était-il pas tentant de goûter à cette radieuse liberté, rien qu’un soir ?

Après un long débat intérieur, où elle fixait la fenêtre, Tiana finit par se tourner vers son amie, qui avait respecté son silence. Peut-être sentait-elle que la décision – et leur escapade éventuelle – dépendaient de cet instant.

« C’est d’accord. »

Lottie lui sauta au cou et elle l’accueillit en riant. 

*

Elles ne sortirent pas ce soir-là, ni même celui d’après. Tiana avait insisté pour qu’elles choisissent un jour où leurs deux Da seraient sortis, certes, mais aussi où elles sauraient précisément le nom de leur point de chute. Hors de question de tomber sur Tia-père en poussant la porte d’un bar noir. Il n’était pas alcoolique, mais aimait bien écouter de la musique en distribuant de la nourriture faite maison, surtout en ces temps de fête.

Bref. L’important, c’était de saisir l’occasion où elles pourraient sortir sans attirer les soupçons, mais aussi en étant certaines de ne croiser personne de leur connaissance dans les bas-quartiers. Des conditions difficiles ; ce n’était pas gagné.

Et pourtant. Vers le milieu du carnaval, le papa de Tiana fut invité à distribuer de délicieux accras à la morue lors d’une réception de standing moyen. Le salaire était confortable et le père de Charlotte y irait lui aussi. Les deux jeunes filles étaient aussi ravies que leurs parents.

« Cette nuit », chuchota Lottie à l’oreille de son amie, qui acquiesça discrètement. 

Elles se tinrent toutes deux sages comme des images jusqu’à ce que Papa Powell parte. Il fit même une petite plaisanterie sur le fait que Charlotte, d’habitude si dispersée et volubile, soit particulièrement calme. Puis il rassembla ses beignets non pas dans un torchon propre comme à l’ordinaire, mais dans un joli plat d’argent, mit son plus beau complet – celui au veston de flanelle grise – et s’en alla avec Mama Powell. 

Furtivement, les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent pieds nus jusqu’à sa chambre abandonnée. Lottie piétinait pratiquement sur place de joie. Ce fut elle qui entrebâilla la porte du placard, dans un grincement prometteur. Tia se pencha par-dessus son épaule et jeta un coup d’œil à la garde-robe de son père.

Rien de particulièrement luxueux, mais aucune tenue poussiéreuse ou sale. L’ensemble restait néanmoins assez souvent usé ou élimé, et toujours simple. Des vestes en coton, des chemises de lin un peu déchirées, des pantalons de velours côtelé qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. 

Charlotte s’empara d’un veston marron et se tourna vers sa complice, les yeux brillants d’excitation. 

« Vas-y, Tia ! Choisis ce que tu vas mettre ! »

Cette dernière réprima un soupir et considéra les habits masculins qui s’offraient à sa vue. Rien n’était de couleur vraiment vive, mais elle décela tout de même un costume anciennement moutarde, maintenant un peu passé, qui se fondrait probablement dans la masse, dans les cafés louisianais. 

À côté d’elle, Lottie s’amusait à sélectionner une panoplie complète, notamment du côté des accessoires – comme les bretelles. Elle essaya le vieux canotier délabré de son père, avant de le reposer d’un air sage. Puis, sans prévenir, elle commença à déboutonner sa robe.

« Hey ! l’arrêta Tiana. Attends un peu. Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller devant moi, quand même ? »

Charlotte eut un geste qui montrait qu’elle balayait l’objection.

« Comme si je ne m’étais jamais dévêtue devant toi, pour essayer des robes ! »

C’était vrai. Mais Tiana éprouvait cependant un trouble inédit et inexplicable à l’idée de la voir ainsi se métamorphoser en jouvenceau inconnu. Ce n’était pas le passage d’une enveloppe à une autre, mais au contraire une véritable métamorphose. Et elle n’était pas certaine que son teint mat cache à quelqu’un qui la connaissait aussi bien qu’elle rougissait. 

La stricte tenue commençait déjà à glisser de ses épaules, à dévoiler des sous-vêtements que la jeune fille renforçait par des bandelettes pour nouer sa poitrine. C’était déconcertant, excitant d’une manière inattendue. Brusquement, elle imagina ses propres mains sombres sur cette peau blanche, sa bouche dans son cou. Elle cligna des paupières et agita la tête. 

« Attends », répéta-t-elle d’une voix faible, avant de se précipiter dans la pièce voisine, son butin de tissu dans les mains. En se déshabillant, la partie rationnelle d’elle-même analysait ses sentiments, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu soudain des pensées aussi étranges ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu’elle eut elle-même fini de se changer, elle revint, presque sur la pointe des pieds, considérer où en était Lottie. Cette dernière s’en était bien sortie, finalement, même en se changeant toute seule. De petits détails restaient à ajuster : une chemise qui n’était pas rentrée dans le pantalon, des plis qui tombaient mal. 

Dans l’ensemble, cependant, elle irradiait d’une sorte de charme magnétique, à la fois troublant parce qu’inconnu, et familier. C’était elle, et ce ne l’était pas. Si elle avait rencontré ce jeune homme dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle aurait peut-être fait une entorse aux règles de la bienséance en le suivant longuement du regard.

Charlotte ne se tenait plus de la même manière ; quelque chose de troublant et de fier s’était mêlé à ses attitudes habituelles. 

« Tu es sublime ainsi, laissa-t-elle échapper.  
-Merci, Tia. »

La concernée se figea quelque peu.

« Tu peux pas m’appeler ‘Tia’ ou ‘Tiana’, réalisa-t-elle à voix haute. Pas plus que toi, je ne peux te nommer ‘Charlotte’. Pas avec ces habits-là.  
-Pourquoi pas ‘Charley’ ? proposa la blonde, presque du tac au tac. C’est une version masculine de mon nom, ça fera l’affaire.  
-D’accord. Et pour moi… » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Christian, peut-être. Abrégé en Tian. Ça te va ?  
-Voyons, ce n’est que pour un soir, _chère_ ! C’est pas grave si on se trompe un peu ! »

C’était justement cette insouciance-là qu’elle craignait, songea Tiana, ou plutôt Tian, en emboîtant le pas à son amie. Oui, ces tenues signifiaient la liberté ; mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’elles pouvaient abandonner toute prudence. 

*

Au début, elles furent quelque peu embarrassées pour marcher côte à côte. Elles avaient l’habitude de se prendre mutuellement le bras, mais ce geste semblerait purement déplacé entre deux jeunes hommes. Mais du coup, elles avaient toutes deux l’impression d’être plus isolées. 

Apparemment, cela ne gênait pas vraiment Charlotte, qui se fendait d’une démarche presque victorieuse. On eût dit que la ville toute entière lui appartenait. Tiana, par contre, marchait d’une manière plus discrète, presque précautionneuse. Lors des premières rues, elle craignit de se faire reconnaître par un voisin, une connaissance. Cependant, l’enthousiasme débordant de sa compagne – ou plutôt compagnon, dans ces habits – avait quelque chose de communicatif. Peu à peu, elle se laissa emporter par la vague, elle aussi.

Et en effet, c’était fascinant que de déambuler ainsi, au hasard, sans réel but ; sans non plus craindre les remontrances des parents parce qu’on avait réalisé un détour. La démarche que les pantalons leur donnaient les rendait probablement méconnaissables. Charlotte n’était plus une princesse égarée dans le monde réelle ; Tiana n’incarnait plus une serveuse surchargée de travail. Les voici jeunes hommes insouciants, la ville à leurs pieds. 

Les rues étaient bien moins mal fréquentées qu’elle ne l’aurait pensé. En revanche, elles avaient quelque chose de misérable en raison de leur pauvreté. Soudain, un frisson de honte la saisit, et elle eut peur que Charlotte se moque ou ait un geste de dérision ; mais son amie ne disait rien et semblait très attentive à chaque détail. Elles étaient arrivées dans le quartier noir proprement dit. Des rumeurs de banjo égaillaient une rue par ailleurs sale et délabrée.

« C’est magnifique », murmura-t-elle tout à coup, les yeux levés.

Tiana eut peur qu’il ne s’agisse d’une moquerie ; mais nulle ironie, nulle dérision ne perçait dans la voix de son amie. À vrai dire, elle n’en faisait d’ailleurs jamais preuve. Lottie était une fille sincère, directe ; le second degré n’était pas une manière de parler qui lui soit familière. 

Il fallait donc bien croire que son exclamation reflétait ses émotions. Mais en quoi ? Les quartiers noirs étaient misérables, pensait la cuisinière. Il ne s’agissait pas du royaume des fées ou de palais sublimes.

Alors, elle suivit le regard de Charlotte, et leva elle aussi la tête.

Des guirlandes de papier crépon avaient été accrochées aux rambardes délabrées de fer forgé. Aux balcons, on pouvait discerner de petits enfants déguisés, en train de s’envoyer des confettis ou des ballons. Leurs mères, aux cheveux attachés dans des coiffes de madras complexes, les surveillaient étroitement, manifestement inquiètes d’une chute – mais pour le moment, tout allait bien. Et au-dessus de cela, le ciel d’un bleu nuit intense semblait davantage piqué d’étoiles, maintenant que les rues étaient moins éclairées.

Elles restèrent un temps à contempler ce spectacle, neuf pour Lottie, familier à Tiana sauf qu’elle ne s’attachait jamais à sa splendeur. Ce fut d’ailleurs elle qui reprit ses esprits la première. 

« Allez, viens, Charley, l’enjoignit-elle en la prenant par le bras d’une manière qu’elle espérait fort virile. Tu as dit que tu voulais visiter la ville, tu y es ! »

Ledit Charley esquissa un sourire émerveillé et suivit son ami dans les bas-quartiers. 

*

Ce ne fut qu’au fil du dédale urbain qu’elle perdit ses réticences premières. Après tout, elles se s’étaient jamais aventurées dans ces quartiers – Charlotte parce qu’elle était blanche, Tiana parce que c’était une femme, et qu’on réservait plutôt ces allées un peu mal famées aux membres de la gent masculine. 

Elle commença à sentir cette sorte de force galvanisante qui s’était manifestement emparée de son amie depuis le début. Loin de ses allures raffinées, presque nobles, elle ressemblait maintenant à un jeune Blanc venu s’encanailler dans les bas-quartiers. Tiana savait bien qu’elles ne feraient rien que de très innocent, mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de ‘Charley’ pouvait prêter à confusion.

Des ordures encombraient les pavés. Les balcons en fer forgés semblaient de plus en plus rouillés, voire délabrés. Mais les décorations de carnaval continuaient à les rendre enchanteresses. Leurs souliers usés mais bien vernis foulaient le sol inégal, symbole de ce qu’incarnait cette nuit : une aventure.

Ivres de cette impression de puissance, elles s’égarèrent dans un bar réservé aux Noirs, mais qui accueillait cependant quelques Blancs désœuvrés – l’inverse était, bien entendu, totalement impossible. Le barman resta impassible à leur arrivée. S’il se doutait que les deux jeunes hommes venant d’entrer dans son bar n’en étaient pas, en tout cas, il n’en souffla pas un mot.

« Bonswa », déclara-t-il sobrement. Ils lui retournèrent son salut, Charlotte soulagée d’avoir compris le mot créole, même si ce n’était pas encore une véritable conversation. Sa compagne mesura sa gêne et lui serra doucement le bras, en signe de soutien. Visiblement, son assurance commençait à s’éroder. 

« Vini ti mal », les enjoignit un homme adossé au bar de zinc, avec un geste d’invite. Davantage que la phrase, ce fut ce dernier qui se révéla éloquent. Un chapeau lui masquait le visage, et sa voix éraillée n’avait pas grand’ chose d’engageant. Poussé par la curiosité, ‘Charley’ vint pourtant s’installer à ses alentours – sans cependant oser trop s’approcher. ‘Christian’, inquiet, se posa juste à côté de lui. Le premier geste de l’homme fut de lui rouler un impressionnant cigare, probablement pas de tabac, en signe de bienvenue. Grisé, Charley commanda des verres, aussi. 

Malgré la Prohibition, on trouvait toujours de l’alcool dans ce genre d’endroits. Pas d’excellent bourbon comme on en versait en secret lors des fêtes raffinées du père La Bouff, seulement du tafia de basse qualité. C’était déjà bien, mais l’organisme des nouveaux arrivants n’y était pas habitué. Les verres s’enchaînaient sur la table de zinc poussiéreuse. Or Charley s’enivrait avec opulence, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

Le tafia dit toujours la vérité. Et de toute évidence, son ami(e) avait l’alcool affectueux. Au bout de quelques verres, Charlotte – ou plutôt Charley – était saoule, et encore plus tactile qu’à l’ordinaire. La jeune fille aimait lui nouer le bras autour des épaules, et son alter ego masculin également ; mais cela prêtait à quelques confusions, dans leur situation. Sans parler de son haleine désastreuse. 

Elle s’était probablement aussi intoxiquée au gros cigare que le fameux inconnu leur avait offert, et qui ne comprenait pas tant de tabac que cela, d’après son odeur capiteuse. Les vapeurs du chanvre se diffusèrent dans toute la salle. Avec elles, une atmosphère à la fois détendue et délétère se répandait derrière le zinc. 

« J’ai envie de toi, Tian’ », murmura tout à trac Charlotte, en lui balançant la fumée de son joint en pleine figure. Tiana garda son calme, en apparence, même si intérieurement, elle avait cette vague impression qu’un incendie couvait dans ses entrailles.

« T’es bourré, Lottie… euh, Charley, rectifia-elle de la voix grave de Christian, afin de ne pas griller leurs couvertures. Je te ramène.  
-Noooon, gémit le présumé Charley. J’veux qu’on reste s’amuser toutes… tous les deux. C’est pas si souvent ! »

 _Vite, une diversion_ , pensa Tiana. Elle ne s’était jamais retrouvée dans une situation pareille, mais de toute évidence, c’était l’alcool qui parlait, pas son amie. Elle balaya donc la salle poussiéreuse du regard. Par chance, un groupe de street jazz était en train de s’installer sur la scène.

« Regarde, il va y avoir de la musique ! » fit-elle en montrant les musiciens à Charlotte. 

Lottie tourna vivement la tête et lorsqu’elle vit le groupe s’installer, cela l’enthousiasma beaucoup, manifestement. Les musiciens étaient déguisés, cela allait de soi. Leurs bouffonneries détournèrent l’attention de son amie, qui se leva brusquement pour esquisser des pas, non de jeune dame de la haute société, mais de garçon déluré.

Il y avait quelque chose de dionysiaque à la voir danser. Charlotte prenait une mine audacieuse, presque chafouine. Des allures de jeune diable en société. Ravie et soulagée de voir son énergie canalisée ailleurs, Tiana tapait rythmiquement dans ses mains, sans pour autant oser la rejoindre. Les hommes ne dansent pas ensemble. 

Quelque chose se nouait dans son estomac, pourtant ; un charme qui ne l’aurait pas frappée si c’avait été un séducteur invétéré de leur âge qui la marquait maintenant – probablement parce qu’elle connaissait Lottie aussi bien qu’elle-même, mais que Charley était un presque inconnu, dont les tribulations l’intriguaient tout en la fascinant. 

*

À cause de sa pantomime déchaînée, Charley-Lottie avait un peu dessoulé. Il restait cependant quelque chose de la flamme que l’alcool avait réveillée en elle dans son regard, dans sa gestuelle désordonnée et brutalement tendre. 

« Il y a ce dicton créole dont tu m’avais parlé une fois, quand on était petits… Celui sur l’amour. »

Tiana retint un soupir exaspéré. Elle adorait son amie, certes, mais elle était vraiment plus que romantique, et cela commençait parfois à devenir un défaut. Sans compter que cela fichait quelque peu leur couverture en l’air : dans l’image qu’elle se faisait des hommes, les discussions à l’eau de rose n’étaient pas spécialement viriles. Sauf, évidemment, pour enthousiasmer les filles.

« Lequel, _chère_ ?  
- _Dis-moi qui t-tu aimes, je te dirai qui tu es_. »

Elle dont la prononciation était toujours impeccable avait buté sur la phrase, comme si elle révélait quelque chose d’elle-même enfoui, de dissimulé, qui jaillissait à la lumière par le choix de ce proverbe précis.

« Oui, et donc ? fit-elle prudemment.  
-Eh bien ce n’est pas logique parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis toi ! »

La tirade était sortie très vite, Charlotte l’avait également dite d’un ton un peu ironique au début mais presque brutal vers la fin ; Tiana ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

« Mais j’ai peur que moi, tu me détestes, continua la Blanche, qui n’en avait pas terminé.  
-Pourquoi ? s’étonna-t-elle.  
-À cause des soucis que je t’ai causé dans cette soirée, les déguisements, et si on nous avait reconnues ; et puis papa a raison, je suis une vraie enfant gâtée, et… »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, alors Tiana se leva brusquement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle stoppa net sa déclaration.

« Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, répéta-t-elle comme une litanie. Tu n’es _pas_ une enfant gâtée. Non, vraiment, tu te comportes de la plus adorable des façons qui soit, surtout quand on voit d’où tu viens.  
-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir », geignit la concernée, la bouche dans son écharpe, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. 

Tiana commença à lui caresser les cheveux, et continua :

« Et tu es très bien comme tu l’es. Tu es la meilleure amie que j’aie jamais eue au monde. »

La tête toujours nichée dans son cou, elle murmura enfin, en créole :

« Tu sais, _mo laimm twa_ *, Charlotte. »

**Author's Note:**

> * « Je t’aime » en créole louisianais.


End file.
